


in honesty, amusement

by birdhymns



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Gotta love all my rarepairs give them their dues, Retainer Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdhymns/pseuds/birdhymns
Summary: Byleth and Hilda have a chat, after their return.
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	in honesty, amusement

"You seriously expect us to believe you were sleeping for five years?"

Byleth turns slightly, and gives a rueful smile. "It's the truth, Hilda."

She huffs, but sighs, weight shifting to one foot as she comes to a rest nearby. Still far enough, though, to avoid being splashed by the fish Byleth draws up from the water. "Yeah, you wouldn't make a joke like that. But wow, Edelgard let you off easy. If  _ I _ took a nap for five years she'd probably lecture me for the next three!"

"Two at most, I'm sure."

"Ehh, true. Bigger stuff to worry about. Which, can I say? I'm really glad you're back to help us with."

"You've managed this long. That's a testament to how you've managed thus far."

"Well, you know El. Strong, but a little fragile, too. My point stands: I'm glad you're back with us." Hilda's gaze goes past stone and sky to old days. "Nobody can just, go it alone. Not without losing part of themselves."

"So it is. Which is why I'm glad you were there with her."

"Well, where would the 'Strike Force' be, hm? People probably wouldn't trust us elsewhere." She chuckles to herself.

"True, but I meant you specifically." Byleth looks up to her as they pull another fish up. "You've become quite dependable. I imagine the years haven't been easy for you, or anyone… but here you are, supporting El."

Hilda flaps her hand. "I'm her retainer, it's what I have to do."

And you've truly stepped into your role, Hilda." Byleth's expression is steady as ever, and Hilda finds she has to look away first, faced with that frankness. "When she recounted what had happened over the years, it was obvious how much she relied on you."

"Well, I. It's not like she'd let me slack." She turns her face into the breeze, praying for it to take some of the heat from her cheeks.

The amusement, while only a light accent, is blatant in Byleth's voice. "You really love her."

That gets Hilda to look back at Byleth, head snapping to them. "L-Love? Love?! I don't—it's not—Professor, how dare you insinuate such!" Hilda splutters, shaking her finger at Byleth. "This is slander!"

They are supremely unaffected. "She's taken quite a bit of comfort in your presence too, you know."

"Alright, I'm heading inside." Hilda can feel the heat on her face from the top of her head to her shoulders. "I'll see you later, Professor."

"You have my blessing!" They call after her.

Hilda doesn't have to look to know that faint smile is on their face. But she doesn't have to acknowledge it either.

The burning remains in her cheeks well after, still.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this awesome art: https://twitter.com/knowtoastie/status/1262762147597086722?s=21
> 
> ...and the 'Bone?!' scene of B99, because I am a memer who loves to see Hilda trounced by emotional honesty. Short 'cause I have to devote myself to other projects more heavily, but I did want to do something for this pair.


End file.
